Time Travel
by DropDeadRomantic
Summary: Sasha Johnston is your normal, average, every day teenager. Until she meets a woman who sends her back in time, to 1999, in Roswell, New Mexico. Who is she, and why did she send her back? T for protection. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Sorry guys...
1. Preface

Time Travel

By DropDeadRomantic

_**Preface**_

"Sasha, get off that damn computer right now!" I snapped out of my computer induced haze to glare at my mother, who was yelling from the kitchen door. I sighed, wondering _why_ she couldn't understand my obsession over my favorite show. I turned back to the computer and put the Netflix player on pause, just as Max and Liz watch Tess fly off into the proverbial sunset at the end of season two. 'Roswell' was an amazing show, I started watching it when it first came out and I was so upset when they stopped airing new episodes. When my mom got Netflix because our local Blockbuster bellied up, I was so happy to see they had all three seasons under instant play.

I've been obsessed for years, and watch every episode at least once a month. I was six when they started, and mom was horrified that I was watching it, but I never missed an episode, never.

"Sasha!" I jumped as my mother yelled again. I shut my computer down and walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Monday mornings suck, no time for 'Roswell' until the weekend, and school. Yes, it's my senior year and I should be happy it's almost over, but what teenager likes school? And after high school, it's just more schooling to get you 'somewhere' in life.

I sat down, ate my bowl of Fruit Loops and inhaled my orange juice. It was the middle of the first quarter and I was already counting the days until graduation. I wasn't popular, but I wasn't unpopular either, I was average. I have long black curly hair and blue, almost grey, eyes. The only thing special about me what that light dark combo, and I was reminded of it constantly. My mother is a goddess with an amazing figure after having two kids. She has shoulder length brown hair and chocolate eyes that made the men swoon.

"Nicholas Henry Johnston, you get your ass down here right this minute!" Nick is my older brother. He's twenty five and still living with mom and I. I love him, but really? Twenty five is a little old to be living with your mother and your seventeen year old sister.

"I'm coming ma!" I heard him yell back. I giggled as I grabbed my bag and headed out towards the front door. Nick stopped me on the way, kissing my forehead and then pushing me out of his way. I stuck my tongue out at him as I closed the door behind me.

_~ Six Hours Later~_

School is crazy. Finals for the first quarter are coming up and six exams in one day is going to be hell. I spend all my free time studying, and I'm still behind.

I work at this little café right by the high school, Café Metro. It's this posh place, with writers and artists hanging around all day. I walked across the street and into the café while tying up my hair.

"Your late, girl" I turn to see my best friend Maggie rushing around trying to get food and tea to the customers.

"Sorry babe, Kenny cornered me after school. He's pissed that I broke up with him. It was just a summer thing for me." I pulled on my apron and walked to the only person in my section.

"Welcome to Café Metro, what can I get you today?" The woman looked up and I was startled by her white eyes. I jumped back a little as I realized she was blind, and her whole eyes were clouded over. I blushed and waited for her to give her order. When she didn't do anything but stare at me, I looked over to Maggie with wide eyes and silently asked her what to do.

"Miss? Is there anything I can get you today?" I asked again, worried that maybe she hadn't heard me. Her hand shot out and pulled me into the bench across from her. I let out a startled yelp and fell into the booth.

"Sasha?" I turned to look at Maggie and waved her away as she started to sprint towards me. As I looked back at the woman and watched as she gazed at me, almost as if she knew I was watching her, waiting for her to say something to me.

"You do not belong here Sasha Johnston." My eyes bugged out of my head when she said my name, but confusion quickly covered my face as I realized what she said.

"Pardon me?" I cocked my head to the side and felt captivated by her eyes, the white depths pulling me into her soul. I could hear a commotion around me, the doors to the café opening, and an argument across the room. I couldn't look away from her eyes as I heard her voice inside my head.

_You will remember everything, but know no one. You will save their planet and ours. You __**must**__ protect them and keep the evil one away from them at all costs. _

What? I blinked in confusion as I felt myself being released from the trance like state she had put me in. I couldn't understand what she was saying, how she got into my head and told me the things she did.

"Sasha!" I looked towards Maggie just in time to see her panicked face and heard the shot. I felt a piercing pain in my stomach and gasped as I pulled my hands towards the pain. I rolled my eyes towards the shooters to see them high tale it out of the café, then towards Maggie as she covered her mouth with her hand.

I looked down, and saw red. All over my hands, and down my apron. I knew I had been shot and the last thought I had before passing out was:

_Who is she?_

_

* * *

**What do you think? I have this Idea in my head, and I really want to get it out so I can get back to working on the other stories I promised you all.**  
_


	2. Pilot

**Hey all! So here's the new chapter. I spend forever on this thing, so I hope you like it. Anyway, I just wanted to help settle some of the people who reviewed.**

_**Pandora's lies**__** – Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Sue (Anonymous)**__** – I can sense your sarcasm, but I'm here to put your Mary Sue fears to rest. I do not plan on this being a Mary Sue fic, so I hope you'll continue to read.**_

_**Ema321**__** – Thanks for reviewing, and I'll update again as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Maipigen**__** – I already got back to you, but I wanted to say thanks again for reviewing. I hope you like the new chapter.**_

**Okay, here's the important stuff. I plan on following 'Roswell' to within an inch of my life. I won't change anything unless it's really important, or I just don't like the way it turned out. Example: If you like Tess, you won't like my fic. I **_**HATE**_** Tess and I don't plan on her being around for very long. Example #2: If you enjoy the Kyle/Liz relationship, you won't enjoy my fic. He will be there, he has to be, but he will not be involved with Liz. Period. **

**I do not own anything other than the ORIGINAL character 'Sasha', and MY ORIGINAL plot. Everything else belongs to the writers, actors, directors, and anyone else who owns the show 'Roswell'.**

Time Travel

By DropDeadRomantic

_**Chapter One**_

Please read the AN: It explains why it's exactly like the show.

**_September 23rd, Journal Entry One,_**

**_I'm Liz Parker and five days ago I died. After that, things got really weird._**

I picked the plate up off the counter and walked past Muriel, the oldest employee my dad had as she did inventory behind the island, over to the customers that sat right in front of the island.

"I have got one Sigourney Weaver, that's for you." I said as I placed the burger in front of the woman with the black lipstick. The burger had toothpicks sticking out of it with olives for eyes and celery for hair.

"And one Will Smith. Can I get you guys anything else? A Green Martian Shake, Blood of Alien Smoothie?" I placed the other burger, with popping olive eyes and pickle ears, in front of the man with the glasses. Both were wearing shirts plastered with Alien stickers. The woman looked away from her camera, and the man looked up from his phone. They looked at each other, then towards me, shaking their heads.

"Uh, no, no were good, thanks." The man said.

"Are you guys here for the Crash Festival?" I asked after getting a good look at their clothing. They both got big smiles on their faces and nodded their heads.

"Yeah." The man looked at his companion while she energetically nodded her head and spoke.

"Yeah, can't wait." Then she got all serious, her smile dropping as she leaned towards me a little. The man looked at her as she spoke to me.

"So, does your family come from Roswell?" I felt my eyebrows rise at her questions. They were definitely tourists here for the Crash Festival. Almost no one who lives in Roswell like's to broadcast the fact that they were born here, all it does is make people ask question about the crash back in 47. Despite that fact, we make money off it like crazy, especially during the Crash Festival. My dad owns this café; he named it the Crashdown just because of that simple fact.

"Just four generations."

"Really? Uh, well. Does anyone in your family have some stories about the UFO crash?" He asked after the woman elbowed him in the gut. I silently snickered in my head; I could show them the burnt doll picture. I carried it around in my uniform for just this type of use.

"I guess it would be okay to show you guys this." I said as I pulled out the picture and held it in front of their faces. They leaned in to get a closer look, and as gave it to them I saw Maria hunch over to get a look at what I was showing them as she walked past. I looked up as she passed by me and rolled my eyes at her as she shook _her_ head at me. I looked back at my customers and leant down to point at the picture.

"My grandmother took this picture at the crash site right before the government cleaned it up." They were still looking at the picture with surprise. I could tell they completely believed it.

"Do people know about this photograph?" She asked as she looked up at me, while the man continued to stare at it.

"I know about it, and now you know about it." I tried to look as serious as possible and as they started to say 'wow' while looking and pointing things out to each other, I could barely hold my laughter in.

"I'm gonna be right back. Don't show that to anyone." They both looked up and me and nodded their heads. Maria and I walked back towards the public side of the island, her carrying coffee and me with my tray. We both had on our uniforms, that consisted of a pale green fabric, with silver arm cuffs, a silver apron, and a silver alien head on the left breast.

"You are so bad, girl." I laughed as she reprimanded me.

"Oh, and Max Evans is staring at you again." She walked past me as I stopped on the spot. I sped up to her, still in shock. He was not staring at me, he couldn't have been.

"No way. Maria, that is so in your imagination." I said as I looked towards Max. He was sitting with his friend Michael Guerin. I turned to Maria as I pointed at him.

"Max Evans?" Then I pointed to my face. "This? No…. Uh-uh…. It's not-" She took my face into her hand's and started talking like a baby, as I laughed at her.

"And with those cheeks! Preciosita tan linda!" She laughed at me as I pulled her hands off my face.

"Maria! No okay. I mean, and even if he were, I'm going out with Kyle." I said as we walked over to the counter where we keep all the refillable products. She filled two cups with coffee while I leaned against the counter.

"He's steady and loyal and… He appreciates me." She took the cups in her hands as she looked at me like I had lost my head. She rolled her eyes as she walked past me.

"Sounds like you're describing a poodle." I watched her walk off with amused eyes. I could hear an argument start at one of Maria's tables and looked over in time to see a man in leather push his cup to the floor, shattering the glass into thousands of pieces.

"Liz!" I heard Maria yell as the man in flannel took out a gun. I stood there, frozen, I couldn't move. Everyone ducked as he started wrestling with the man in leather. I didn't duck in time. The gun went off and I hit the floor. I could feel a tremendous amount of pain in my stomach, but I was to light headed to do anything but lay there.

I could feel myself slip into the darkness, into the veil. Just as I was about to pass out I got a flash of a girl. She had long black hair, but the strange thing was, she was telling me to wait. To hold on, because _he _was coming to help me. _He _would save me.

I wanted to ask her who _he _was, but I couldn't. I think she knew, because she walked up to me, out of the picture in my head, and grabbed my hand. I saw more flashes, but they were of her life, of her mother, her brother, things I couldn't possibly know about someone I had never met. I looked into her eyes, and heard her voice inside my head.

_I'll help you Liz. I will go back with you, and I'll help you with everything._

"It's gonna be okay." I heard a voice, a real voice my ears were hearing, not something in my mind. I felt a hand under my chin.

"Liz. Liz!" I heard the voice get more urgent. It was scared, how could I help it?

"You have to look at me. You have to look at me." I cracked my eyes open, but all I saw was hazel. The eyes that haunted my dreams stared back at me, pleading with me. For what? I don't know. I felt Max's hand on my stomach, where it hurt. I saw his face as his palm touched my blood. His eyes were desperate as his breathing got harsher. He twitched a few times; I felt his fingers jerk across my stomach.

I felt the pain start to dissipate. He let out a breathy groan and pulled his hand from my stomach. He leant down over me, his hand brushing hair out of my face as I opened my eyes fully, and took a few deep breaths. I stared at him with wide eyes. What had he done?

"You're alright now. You're alright." I could see the panic start to form in his eyes as he heard the sirens. I heard Michael yell for his keys and watched him toss them over his shoulder. Max looked around, grabbed a bottle and smashed it open on the counter, then poured it over my stomach and on my apron.

"You broke the bottle when you fell and spilled ketchup on yourself." He said as he stood up and backed away from me.

"Don't say anything. Please." He turned and ran towards the doors of the Crashdown. Maria ran over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Liz, are you okay?" I watched Max turn and look at me before he jumped into his jeep. He and Michael drove away as I held my uniform together with my hand, ignoring everyone but him.

A few minutes later the ambulance had arrived along with the police. Everyone was questioned, and an EMT was looking me over for injuries.

"Lizzie?" I looked up to see my dad hurrying over to me. He took in my appearance, the blood/ketchup stained uniform, and my messy hair.

"Oh my god." He gasped and he ran to kneel down by me.

"No, dad, dad, look, look, look at this." I held up the towel that had ketchup smeared all over it.

"See, I'm fine. I just spilled ketchup. I'm fine, I'm really, I'm okay." I stuttered as I tried to explain it to him. I could hear Maria explain to the officer what she knew.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he grabbed onto my forearms.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I exhaled a small laugh. I heard the doors to the café slam open and everyone looks up. A girl with long curly black hair is standing there, looking around while trying to catch her breath. She was wearing white sandals, jeans, and a white t-shirt. We locked eyes and I had a flash. It was her, the girl who helped me, who told me Max was going to save me. Sasha Johnston. I could see the relief in her eyes as she saw me. I got up and walked towards her as she smiled and rested her head in her hands. She laughed a little as I stood in front of her, and looked up.

"I thought… That maybe he hadn't… because I changed it." She looked so relieved that I was okay that I couldn't help but hug her. She held me tight to her as I whispered in her ear.

"No, no. I'm okay. It's alright Sasha, I'm fine." I felt her nod against my shoulder. We pulled away and smiled at each other. I could feel a connection to her, it was unexplainable. We heard the door open again, and we looked behind her. Sheriff Valenti walked in with an arrogance that did not suite him. Sasha froze but turned back to me with fear and desperation in her eyes.

"Play it normal. Do _not _let him ask too many questions, Liz." She whispered urgently. I nodded, and watched as she went and sat in one of the booths as Maria spoke to Mr. Valenti. He walked over to me and stared down at me, questioning me with his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm just a little shaken up." I smiled at him. One of the deputies asked for his attention, as he walked away I looked back over to Sasha to see her putting two empty Tabasco jars under the table. She turned and caught me looking; she put her finger to her lips, asking me to keep quiet. I stood up as I heard the two customers talk about the shooting, and watched as the man gave the picture to the sheriff. He, in turn, gave the picture to my dad.

"Lizzie?" I looked up at my dad.

"Yeah?"

"I told you. Quit showing the alien photo's to the tourists." I nodded to my dad, and turned to see Sheriff Valenti eyeing the table Max and Michael had been sitting at, were Sasha was now sitting. The two tourists noticed his curiosity.

"There were two kids sitting there when it happened. Two boys about her age." She pointed at me. "And then one of them went-"I cut her off, knowing she was going to tell him about Max and Michael. The Sheriff was looking at me; I couldn't decipher what his expression was.

"That's right, there were. You know, that I didn't recognize them, so they must have been just tourists." I tried really hard to make it sound believable, but I don't think anyone bought it. From the snort I got from Sasha, I guess so. The man, the tourist, came up behind me.

"No. No, it sure looked like she knew them, to me." He nodded at Sheriff Valenti. I turned away from Sheriff Valenti to glare at him, but turned back when I felt eyes on me. I turned back to find Sasha glaring at the Sheriff as he stared at me. I could feel the tension in the room skyrocket.

A few hours later, Sasha and I were at home. She had no were to stay, so I asked mom and dad if she could stay with us. They agreed on the condition that she works at the Crashdown in order to earn her stay, and if she went to school. She would have the same hours as Maria and I, so their wouldn't be any issues.

"Come on, I wanna see it." Sasha whined. She has this crazy idea that when Max healed me, he left a mark. She wouldn't shut up about it, so to indulge her, I took off my uniform. After inspecting it, and finding a hole, I turned towards her. She gasped and her eyes got wide. I looked down and saw a silver hand print. My hand flew to my mouth as she crawled towards me, and lightly ran her finger over the mark. I felt my skin shutter. It felt strange, like a wave of heat or cold that travels through your body. She looked up at me and smirked as she got up off her knees.

"I told you." I turned around and walked to my mirror. I saw the mark, and I ran my hand over it. It felt like fish scales. I turned back to her, not knowing what to say. I guess the look on my face said enough, because she patted the space on the bed beside her.

"How did you know that it would be there?" I asked as I sat down next to her. When she didn't answer I turned to her, only to see her face screwed up in confusion.

"Sasha?" I asked again, wondering if she had even heard me. Her head snapped to me and what she told me next, made every other problem I've ever had seem miniscule.

"Technically, I'm from the future."

_~The Next Day~_

"Okay, we've spent the last week talking about geanis and phylum, and now were gonna get a little more specific and talk about the difference between species." I looked up from my microscope to watch the teacher walk by. The door to the room opens up and we all turn to see Max briskly enter the room. As he sits down he stick's his pencil in his mouth and bits on it, while getting his things out with his hands.

"Okay, everyone on the right prepare a vegetable sampling and everyone on the left take a tooth pick and get a sample from your cheek." I see Max freeze out of the corner of my eye. I look over at him as he grabs the pencil out of his mouth, set's it on his binder, then stands up.

"Mr. Evans?" The teacher looks like she doesn't even want to talk to him, let alone find out why he's standing.

"Could I get a bathroom pass?" She hands one to him as she sneers.

"High maintenance today aren't we?" He leaves, and she hands me a tooth pick to swipe _my_ cheek with. I do so, and set up the slide. The cells look normal, they look human.

_But Max isn't human is he?_

I look at his binder and see his pencil. I grab it, swipe it for cells, dye them, and set up the slide. They are definitely not normal. The bells rings just as Max comes back in and takes his things, before he pushes his way out the door and through the hallway. I grab my things as quickly as possible and chase after him.

"Max! Max!" I shove people aside and run to catch up to him.

"Max? I have to talk to you." I take his arm and pull him towards the music room. I open the doors and drag him in, only to stop when I see Sasha banging on some of the drums. She has no idea were here behind her.

"Sasha?" She jumps and turns around to us. She laughs as she drops the stick thingy's and walks over to us.

"Jeeze, I didn't think you guys would be here so soon. I kicked Kyle out early just in case though. By the way, you really need to break up with him Liz." She looked dead serious. I can't help but think she's right. I mean, if I think about it, I'm only stringing him on, and it's not fair to either of us. I silently agree with her with don't say anything. She knows she's won though, and grins. She skips to me and envelops me into a hug, and while doing so, she whispers in my ear.

"Don't be afraid of him, and trust me when I say that you need to know what he's about to tell you." She pulls away and waves to Max.

"By Maxwell." She laughs as she skips out of the room. I shake my head at her silliness, but I stare after her. I'm a little afraid of what he's going to tell me. Why do I need to hear it, and why does she know and not me?

"So, you're going out with the sheriff's son? " Max asks. Figures he would only hear that little detail of the conversation.

"Um… Yeah, well, it's kind of like this… this casual… rel-Okay." I spin around to see him looking at me with the same look in his eyes that he had when he saved me. Desperation and fear.

"Max. Can we just focus here for one minute please?' He takes a deep breath as he set's his books down on the conductor/teachers desk. I can't think of a way to say this to him. How do you ask someone if they're not human? I look down as I get an idea. I lift up my shirt and show him the silver hand print. He stares, like he didn't know he left it behind on my skin.

I explain the cells to him, and he tells me the truth. How he prefers 'not of this earth', at which point I glare at him. I'm more than freaking out at this point, and I know he can see it. I grab my bag and try to make a hasty exit with some lame excuse about being late to my Government class, but he catches me at the door and holds onto my arm so I don't get away.

"Liz, Listen to me. You can't talk to anyone about this. Not your parents, not Maria, and not that girl, Sasha, who ever she is. No one." I could hear the desperation in his voice this time; it wasn't just in his eyes.

"You don't understand what will happen if you do." It was silent for a few seconds. I could feel his breath on my face, and I could smell she sweet smell of his body, it was pure _Max_.

"Liz, please." I looked up into his eyes. "Now my life is in your hands." He let go of my arm as I backed up slowly. I couldn't look away from his eyes; they were drawing me in, making me trust him. I finally pulled myself away and left through the door.

It wasn't until after fifth hour that I saw Maria for the first time today. I was in the bathroom splashing water on my face then she came out of one of the stalls. I looked up when she stepped out.

"Hey."

"So, I called like thirty seven times." She looked disappointed in me. I could tell by the way she was standing that she was upset.

"Liz, what happened yesterday?" I didn't know what to do, so I played the 'what do you mean' card.

"What do you mean Maria? You were there, you… you saw everything." I turned to her and leaned against the sink. The look on her face told me she didn't believe me. When she pulled out my order book from her purse, I knew she knew something wasn't right.

"Really? Cause this isn't ketchup." Man, what do I do? I know I can't tell her, but what am I suppose to do here? I looked down as I walked past her, towards the paper towel dispenser.

"What did Max do to you?" I took a towel out of the dispenser and wiped my hands off before leaving the bathroom.

_~Hours later, the end of Liz and Kyle's date~_

"Kyle? Can I ask you something?" I ask as he dropped me off at my front door. I knew I had to end it, I just wasn't sure how I was gonna do it.

"Sure, go ahead." He nodded for me to continue.

"When you see me, do you feel things?" A smile lit up his face, only making it harder for me to watch. He nodded and stepped closer to me.

"Yes, of course. I feel things. Like what?" What do you mean like what? He doesn't know how he feels? Oh god, this is going to be like killing a tree.

"Kyle, I don't think I can see you anymore." I spit it out, like the foul words they are. I didn't want to hurt him, but I can't do this anymore. I could see the happiness in his eyes die the second his brain registered my words.

"What?"

"Kyle, I just thought it was gonna be a summer thing. I didn't plan on continuing this once school started. I thought you understood that." I could tell my words were only hurting him more. I had said what I needed to say, so I am going to go home now.

"I'm sorry Kyle. I'm just gonna go in now." I reached up above the door to get my key, but as I did my sweater rode up, revealing the silver hand print.

"Liz, what's that?" As soon as I realized what he was talking about I lowered my arm so that my sweater would hide it.

"It's nothing. Good night Kyle." I turned and hurried into my house, not looking back before closing the door in his face.

Ten minutes later I was sitting on my roof with a blanket around me, thinking about what I had just done to Kyle, and what he had seen. Why did I feel so bad? He wasn't my soul mate or anything like that, but he was important to me. If not a boyfriend, then just a friend. He was a good person, but I don't love him. That's all it came down to.

"Hey. You okay?" I looked over to see Sasha leaning through my window, staring at me with concerned eyes. I waved her over and she sat with me on the lawn chair. She put her arm around my shoulders and let me lean into her.

"He's a good person. I just don't feel the way he wants me to anymore." I whispered. I felt her nod as she rubbed her hand up and down my arm.

"I know. But don't worry; I have a plan for Kyle."

"What?" I pulled away from her shoulder and looked up at her face. She sighed, closing her eyes as she put her head in her hands. She shook her head then turned towards me with a tight smile on her face.

"There are things that you don't know about me Liz. Things I can't tell you, but you have to trust me." She looked at me imploringly. What couldn't she tell me?

"Is what you said yesterday one of the things you can't tell me?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded. She couldn't tell me anything about her being from the future. I sighed and was about to get up when she spoke.

"But I can tell you that I know everything that will happen in the next three years. That I know how all this will end." She looked over at me and chuckled at my face, but sighed after a few moments.

"Trust me Liz, if I could tell you everything, just to save you from some of the horrible things that are going to happen, I would. But I can't. I don't know how I'll change things." She sounded desperate. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Liz?" We both whipped our head towards to latter that lead up to my roof. I looked at Sasha to see her smile at me, wink, and then go back into the house through my window. I walked over to the ledge, and saw Max standing in the alley, looking up at me.

"I have to talk to you." He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. I stared at him for a second longer, deciding that I wanted to know what he wanted to tell me. I turned and walked back to my window, climbed through, then walked through the house. I walked through the café towards the doors. He was there waiting for me. I unlocked the doors and let him in. We stood far away from each other, and I waited.

"I can't imagine how you must feel right now. I mean, I've thought about telling you a thousand times." He's right, he didn't know how I felt. I was nervous around him. Could he hurt me? Could he control me? What didn't make sense what that he wanted to tell me. I couldn't understand why he would even think about telling me.

"You have. Me?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I wanted him to tell me why he wanted me to know. Why he thought I was worthy of knowing such an important secret. He got a far off look in his eyes, and he tried to suppress his laugh.

"What?" Even I could tell my tone was offended.

"Sorry. I just, uh… I just keep picturing you in the dress with the, uh… The cupcakes on it."

"What?"

"Forget it. It was a long time ago." The dress with the cupcakes on it? Wait, does he mean with one my mom made me? I closed my eyes as my hand went up to my mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh my god." I sighed and covered my eyes, thinking about how embarrassing I was that day. I could feel my face redden.

"That's, that's right I can't believe I actually wore that thing." Oh my gosh, I can't believe he saw me in that. My mom made it when I was in kindergarten, but I wore it because she was so, proud of it. Kindergarten, wait….

"I had that dress in kindergarten. I didn't know you until the third grade." He stopped smiling and started walking towards me.

"Did you like, read my mind or something?" He stopped about half of the way over to me. Not close enough for

"No, no, I don't read minds. When I healed you I made this, I don't know, this connection and I got this rush of images. An image of that dress flashed into my mind and I knew how you felt about it." He was smiling again. It wasn't one of those big, blown out smiles. It was one of those cute, small smiles you wear when you think something is cute. I was amazed at what he had told me. It's hard to imagine someone else feeling what you felt at a single moment in your life. It's phenomenal.

"How did I feel about it?"

"It was the single supreme embarrassment of your life." He smirked a little, and started slowly walking towards me. "But your mom made it for you. She was so proud of it, she never made a dress before. So you wore it." He was smiling now, only a few feet from me. "For her sake."

He was right, completely right. I remember that day like it was yesterday now. I remember her smile as I walked proudly, albeit slowly, towards my bus that morning. I knew how proud she was of that dress; I knew she loved how it looked on me. So I wore it for her. To make her see that even though the dress was ugly I wanted to make her happy and proud of me. I nodded, in a daze. Wondering how this was possible. I couldn't look at him, so my eyes stayed glued to the chair next to him.

"I've never tried this before but," He started walked towards me again, stepping around the tables and chairs. "Maybe I can make the connection go the other way," He was close now, and only getting closer.

"So you can see that, you know, that I'm still me." He was less than a foot away from me, I could feel the tiny wisps' of breath on my face, and even though I knew I couldn't, I thought I could hear his heart beat. I looked up at him, his face inches from mine. I gazed into his eyes, telling him I trusted him, even though my head told me to be careful. My heart was pounding and my stomach felt like it was on fire.

"I have to touch you." His voice was like a beacon in the night, leading me home. The air around us was tense and I could feel the hairs on my arm stand up. I nodded gently and held my breath as his hand came up to the side of my face, slipping the hair resting there behind my ear. His other hand did the same as he tilted my head up to look at him, head on. I felt my lips involuntarily pull up at the corners, setting a very small smile on my face at his touch.

"Just take deep breaths, and try and let your mind blank." He whispered. We gazed at each other for a few seconds when it happened. I sucked in a tiny breath as I saw how Mr. and Mrs. Evans found him and Isabel. Two naked six year old walking down a dirt road, hand in hand.

_I could feel everything he was feeling._

Then him and Isabel walking off the bus, her pulling him when he stopped to look at the six year old version of me. He watched me and my friends hoarse around with each other.

_I could feel his loneliness. For the first time, I was really seeing Max Evans_

Then us at the high school. Only a few weeks ago from the looks of it. He had walked down the hall, his eyes on me the whole time. I was with Maria, we were laughing at a joke she had gotten off Alex.

_I saw me as he saw me. And the amazing thing was, in his eyes, I was beautiful._

I had looked up from Maria just in time to see him walk into another boy, who just kept on walking by. I had the distinct feeling that he was looking at me that day, but I never thought it was possible. I was pulled out of the connection as he broke our eye contact. His hands slowly slid down my face and I could breathe again.

"Did it work?" He asked as I continued to stare into his eyes, almost in a trance. I nodded gently and he smiled slightly, looking down, then back up to my eyes.

_~Next Day at School~_

_Max Evans has put a force on me. It's like my whole life changed in an instant. It's just so ironic that when something like this finally happened to me, it was with an alien. _

Most of the day went normal, I saw Max a few times throughout the halls, but thought better than to approach him. I went to class and thought of him, and when we had Biology together, I almost messed our assignment up because I was to focused on his presence so close to me.

The weird thing about today was that I couldn't find my bag. I was in the music room looking for it when Alex came in. We talked and I found out that Maria thought I was lying to her, which I was, and that he felt that if I was lying to her, I was lying to him. He wanted to make sure I was okay. As he was leaving though, the police walked into the room and asked me to follow them.

_~Hours Later, after the Crash Festival~_

After Max, Isabel, and Michael tried to leave town, we set our plan in motion. Everything went as planned, and even though Kyle was still upset about our breakup, I'm glad he decided we could still be friends. Hopefully it will stay that way. The only thing that didn't go right was Sheriff Valenti hunting down Max. We didn't think he would go straight for us when he figured out we had tricked him.

"Hey." I look up from my journal to see Sasha hop out my window and walk over to me. I moved so she could sit with me. We laid down on my chair and watched the stars for a while. It was chilly out tonight so I pulled my blanket over us and huddled up next to her.

"It feels weird doesn't it?" She whispered. I nodded against her shoulder. I knew she was talking about our connection. It wasn't like the connection I had felt with Max. I felt like I had known Sasha my whole life, like she was my sister.

"It's nice though. I've always wanted a sister." We laugh because we both know I feel the same way. I knew that we were close, and I knew I could trust her, but the other's didn't. I mean, they didn't even trust me yet, but somehow I knew Sasha was here to help them, I knew she wouldn't hurt them.

"What's going on Sasha? How did you know?" I felt her sigh and her fingers tightened around mine.

"I wish I could tell you everything. Save all of you from so much pain, but I can't. I don't know how much has changed even as it is now, with me just being here."

"What can you tell me?" I felt her rest her head against mine, and felt her snuggle closer to me.

"I can tell you that everything that happens in the next three years is worth all the hurt you'll have to endure. I can tell you that no matter what anyone says, what happened at the Crashdown was meant to happen. The rest you will figure out on your own, with a little bit of help on the way." I felt her chuckle.

"Don't worry so much, Liz. I'm here, and I'll make sure everything works out."

After that everything was a blur. Sasha and I fell asleep outside that night, and woke up the next morning as the sun came up. We watched it for a few minutes in silence, then she announced she was freezing her ass off, and went back inside. I laughed as she launched herself through my window and ran into her room.

I settled back onto the chair and sighed. Today was going to be a good day, I could feel it. I looked around and noticed my journal, I never got to finish my entry. I picked up my pen and started writing.

**_It's September 24__th__, I'm Liz Parker and five days ago I died. But then the really amazing thing happened… I came to life._**


	3. The Morning After

**Okay, here's the important stuff. I plan on following 'Roswell' to within an inch of my life. I won't change anything unless it's really important, or I just don't like the way it turned out. Example: If you like Tess, you won't like my fic. I **_**HATE**_** Tess and I don't plan on her being around for very long. Example #2: If you enjoy the Kyle/Liz relationship, you won't enjoy my fic. He will be there, he has to be, but he will not be involved with Liz. Period. **

_**This one is a little shorter than chapter one because there is a lot less Liz time in the episode. The second episode focuses more on Michael, Max, and Isabel than Liz and Maria. So that's why it's so short.**_

**I do not own anything other than the ORIGIONAL character 'Sasha', and MY ORIGIONAL plot. Everything else belongs to the writers, actors, directors, and anyone else who owns the show 'Roswell'.**

Time Travel

By DropDeadRomantic

_**Chapter Two – The Morning After**_

_September 27__th__, _

_I'm Liz Parker and I'll never look at the stars in the sky the same way again. I'll never look at anything the same way again. What did Max Evans mean when he said 'I'll see you at school'? Was it 'I won't be able to breathe till we meet again'? Or was it just something someone sais? To like, fill space. And what is he thinking right now? Is he also obsessed, tortured, going from one sleepless night to the next wondering what's gonna happen between us?_

"I mean, what do we even know about these people?" Maria asked as she walked towards Sasha and I while buttoning up her uniform. "Nothing! How do we know that they're not three feet tall, green and slimy?" I walked down the stairs, past Maria, and pulled Sasha up off the couch, pushed her towards the mirror and gave her an alien head band.

"Oh my god, Maria! Stop being so paranoid!" Sasha laughed and poked my side. "I mean, it's not like they can just wiggle their noses and make us go poof." I saw Sasha wink at me in the mirror, and I can only think that that was exactly what Maria thought.

"Okay Sasha, just because you know what's going to happen doesn't mean we do! And I'm not being paranoid, I'm being logical." Sasha had told Maria everything she told me, so the only people that don't know about Sasha knowledge were Max, Isabel, Michael, and Alex.

"Okay you two are being so casual about this; I want to choke you both." Maria shook both our shoulders, most likely to shake some sense into us. Sasha rushed over to us and put her hand over Maria's mouth just as some random guy opens the door. Sasha looked at both of us, rolled her eyes and walked out the door, grabbing a serving tray full of sugar holders.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll call them Czechoslovakians." Sasha pointed out. Maria and I were walking behind her as she set the tray on the side counter.

"We don't even know if their good Czechoslovakians or bad Czechoslovakians! Their just random Czechoslovakians." I was looking through my order pad, Sasha was filling the sugar holders up, and Maria was bitching about Czechoslovakians. It was one of the weirdest conversations I had ever taken the pleasure of having. Sasha laughed at Maria's antics as she continued to pour the sugar.

"Yes, they're good Czechoslovakians, and they all have their passports, Maria."

"Who's Czechoslovakian?" We all turned to see Alex stick his head up from the booth in front of us.

"The new kid in school who works at the hardware store." Sasha said calmly, as if she knew he was listening and knew what the right answer to his question would be.

"Oh well, what about him?" Alex asked. We all looked at each other, then back to Alex. We all shook our heads.

"Nothing."

"Excellent." He was looking at us like we had all gone crazy. We nodded at him, then at each other, probably looking like a pack of bobble heads, and walked away. Maria stopped suddenly and I hit her and Sasha hit me.

"Czechoslovakian, nine o'clock." We all looked towards the doors to see Michael looking in at us, staring at us. When he saw us looking at him, he turned and walked away.

"Okay, that guy really creeps me out." Maria said.

"Not for long he won't." Sasha whispered as she passed by us. I don't think she meant for us to hear her, but both Maria and I did. Maria gaped at her as she passed, then turned to gape at me. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. I didn't know what she was talking about either.

_~Lunch~_

"It's impossible right? That she's not who she says she is?" I asked Maria as we walked to our usual lunch spot.

"Well, no one is who they say they are, but I mean, what do you mean exactly?" I paused as I thought about it. I sat down and waved her question away.

"Forget it." Maria sat down next to me and thought for a second. She turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"What? You mean, that she's a spy?" I stared at her. That was exactly what I meant, but coming from her, it sounded ridiculous.

"No, don't be ridiculous." I looked away from her and gazed at the side of the school. She stood up, and hopped down to the level lower than me, so that we were face to face.

"Cause that kind of stuff happens, you know."

"Now you're being crazy." I said.

"No, I mean think about it. God, the whole thing is so Roswellian!"

"What are you guys talking about?" We looked over to see Sasha maker her way up to us. Maria ignored her and kept talking to me like no one was around.

"I'm telling you Liz, she's been sent here."

"Who's been sent here?" Sasha asked as she sat down next to me as Maria continued to pace and mutter in front of us. I couldn't distinguish what she was saying, but I knew it was about Topolsky.

"The new sub, Mrs. Topolsky." Sasha gasped and Maria and I stared at her as she got up and ran into the school. I looked at Maria with concern, while she stared after Sasha with a smug look on her face. She looked towards me and nodded.

"I told you."

_~After third Period~_

Maria and I were at our lockers, putting our stuff away. Sasha's locker was on the other side of the school, and I didn't have any classes with her so I only saw her on the ride home with Maria and during lunch. Maria shut her locker, looked behind me and gasped.

"Kyle Valenti coming this way." I looked up at her with shock. He was heading this was? To talk to me? Why… Wait, maybe I'm over reacting. Maybe he's not coming to talk to me at all, maybe he's just gonna keep walking by and not even notice me. I hid my face behind my locker door.

"Like in this general direction, or like towards me?" I asked her, still trying to keep my head behind my locker.

"Like, the latter." I got my binder out of my locker and closed it.

"Oh god. What are you going to say?" I looked at Maria and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't even know that there's anything_ to_ say. I saw him over the summer, and it was casual. Besides, I already broke it off." I shrugged my shoulders at her, knowing she would understand. She nodded and looked behind me.

"Liz!" I looked behind me at Kyle, still slightly surprised that he wanted to talk to me.

"Kyle!" My voice came out high and squeaky as he hugged me.

"How's my favorite girl?" I could hear Maria laugh at me after he said that. We looked over at her and she shook her head with a big smile on her face.

"See ya." She laughed as she walked off; only making me feel even more nervous about what Kyle was going to say. I looked back at Kyle with confusion and apprehension.

"Hey."

"Hey. How's it goin?" He asked. He looked nervous, and his hand was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good. You know, I'm just pretty loaded down with all this school stuff.' He nodded and laughed a little as his other hand ran through his hair.

"Yeah, I know. You take all that stuff pretty seriously. Um… There was actually a reason I came over here. I wanted to talk to you about something." I nodded my head for him to continue, feeling more and more worried at every word he said.

"I think it's really important that were honest with each other. I was talking to Tommy Ho on the team and he agrees." He took his hands from his head and started waving them around as he spoke.

"I know what we had was great, but I agree with you. It was a casual summer thing and nothing more. So I really hope we can be friends now. And I hope what I'm about to say doesn't ruin that." He paused to look me in the eye. Okay, so he wants to be friends, but he wants to tell me something that could ruin that. I nodded at him to continue.

"I want you to hook me up with Sasha."

Ummmmm. What? My eyes caught moment to the other end of the hall. Ms. Topolsky was walking down the hall with files in her hand, I looked to where she had come from. It was the Student Register room. What is she doing? Why does she need student files? I look back at Kyle to see him watching me with slight fear in his eyes.

"Kyle I have to go. It's not a good time. I'm sorry, we'll talk later." I pat his shoulder then head towards the hallway Ms. Topolsky went down.

She had stopped in the middle of the hallway, so while I was turning the corner and looking down another hallway, I bumped into her. The files flew out of her hands and landed on the floor. I apologized as I bent down to help her pick them up.

"Parker, Liz." I looked up at her as we continued to grab the files.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Photographic memory." She smiled at me and picked up another folder.

"Wow. That's cool. I've never meet anyone with a photographic memory." I picked up one of the folders and snuck a peak at the name. Oh my god. It's Michaels file. I tried to make it look like I was just helping her, so I quickly picked up another file while keeping my eyes on Michael's.

_~At Michael's trailer park~_

"Your sure it was my records? They were definitely my records?" Michael and I were walking away from his trailer. I told him about Topolsky and how I saw her with his records.

"Yeah."

"And she asked about me in class?" He looked over at me.

"Oh well, she was just taking attendance, but she asked a lot of questions too. It seemed odd to me."

"So she's looking for me."

"I don't know what's going on Michael, I just thought you should know."

"Thanks Liz."

"Sure." We stopped walking and he turned to face me.

"Listen. I'm sorry about Hank. If he insulted you or anything…"

"Oh. No, no." I shook my head. Hank was weird, and scared me a little, but he didn't insult me.

"You kinda have to ignore him."

"Sorry to just. Show up here." He looked around the trailer park and shrugged. He turned to me with a helpless smile on his face.

"It's where I live." He nodded at me, and then walked back to his trailer. As I watched him walk, I didn't feel pity or sorrow like I thought I would. All I felt was determination. For what? I don't know. But I felt it.

_~Girls bathroom, 1__st__ floor~_

"Do you even know what the Eraser room means?" Maria, Sasha and I were held up in the bathroom the next day. Max had slipped me a note to meet him in the eraser room on the second floor during sixth period. I don't know what he wanted, but Maria seemed to think it was something sexual, and that he wanted more than he has been asking for.

"Of course I know what it means." I paused in lining my lips with a peach liner. "What does it mean?" I looked at Maria and Sasha, but it was Sasha who answered.

"It's where Greg Coleman gave Marline Garcia that hickey the size of a softball. It's where Richie Rolle and Amanda Laurdess…. Consummated their relationship." Sasha laughed as Maria glared at her, giving me the impression that that's what Maria was about to say. I put my liner away and walked towards the shelf on other wall.

"The eraser room take's innocents Liz. Do you know what I mean by Innocence?" She looked me hard in the eyes, trying to make me understand. Yes, I knew what she meant, but Max told me himself that nothing had changed. Nothing was different between us, and I'm sure he wanted it to stay that way, not matter how much I didn't. She rolled her eyes and left the bathroom. Sasha laughed at her back and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Hun, that's not what he wants. Go, have fun." She smacked my ass as I walked out the door. I turned to glare at her, with a small smile on my face, as I left.

_~Outside the Crashdown~_

Max pulled the jeep into a parking space in front of the Crashdown

"Five minutes." He said as I got out of the car. I nodded and raced into the café. I walked towards the back, pulling Sasha and Maria with me.

"Where have you been?" Maria asked me, but before I could answer, Sasha did for me.

"She was with Max. Liz I'll cover for you. Go, everything will be fine here." I heard Maria scoff and turned to see her glare at Sasha.

"Oh no you won't! It's a zoo in here. One trip to the eraser room does not make you above working, go get your uniform on Madonna." She pulled me towards to back, most likely to get me to change. I pulled my arm from her hand and stopped in front of the door.

"Okay look Maria. This is really important; I promise I will tell you everything later." I looked over at Sasha. "You're the best, thank you." I kissed both of their cheeks before running out of the Crashdown, only to hear Alex calling after me. I turned and pointed to Sasha. She nodded and pulled Alex to the side.

I walked outside and over to Max and Michael. They were talking, but I stayed far enough away so that I wouldn't hear. Once they were done talking, Michael walked the other way, and Max walked to the jeep.

"Let's go." We both got in and he pulled out. We didn't talk on the way to Michael's house. I would look over at him every now and then, but he was concentrating on driving, so I didn't bother him. We pulled into an alleyway that had a good view of Michael's trailer and parked. My elbow was resting on my knee, and I was playing with one of my rings.

"So how did you end up where you ended up and um... Michael ended up here?" I pointed to the trailer as I looked over at Max. He looked away from me, and towards his knees. I could see the sadness in his eyes and in his voice.

"It's a long story." I nodded and looked back to my hands. I didn't want to upset him, I could tell it was a touchy subject, but I also wanted to understand why they all weren't together.

"Is his foster father always so….." I couldn't think of the right word to describe Hanks attitude.

"Tough?" I looked over at Max and nodded.

"Yeah." He gave me a sad smile, then looked back to Michael's trailer. We both heard the car pull up, and I leaned over the gear shift to get a better look. It was Topolsky. She got out of her car and walked up to the door and knocked. I was so focused on her I lessened the grip I had on my ring, and it dropped to the floor of the jeep.

"My ring." I slid my hand to the floor of the jeep, looking for the ring, while trying to keep my face out of Max's lap. When I heard the door open I looked up to see Hank in his robe and boxers talking to Topolsky.

"It's okay, I'll find it later." Max whispered. His hand had grabbed my upper arm when I bend to find my ring, but now that I was up again, he hadn't let go. It was nice to feel his hand on me, even if it was just platonic for him.

"I'm gonna give you my number, and could you have Michael call me?" I heard Topolsky ask Hank. I refocused my attention on her after having forgotten the reason we were here in the first place. I moved my arm, but it hit the gear shift. I yelped as one of my fingers was bent way to far back. Max immediately grabbed my hand and put one of his over my mouth. We both ducked, hoping that Topolsky hadn't seen us.

We waited until her car drove off before we sat up. Max took his hand off my mouth and was looking at my finger. It was swollen, and was starting to turn a purple color. It was throbbing and I knew I had either torn something or it was broken. He held my hand like it was silk, or china. His fingers rubbed soothing circles over my palm as his other hand hovered over my fingers. I felt a warm energy like feeling wash over my hand as his hand glowed. It was a soft glow, like candle light.

The throbbing disappeared and I could feel my finger again. He moved his hand away and I saw that it wasn't purple anymore.

"Better?" He asked softly. I nodded and squeezed his hand in thanks. He smiled at me and let go of my hand, only after giving me a light squeeze back. He started the jeep, and we left.

_~The Crashdown~_

"Maybe when this all blows over, you and I could get lunch or something." He was walking me up to the entrance of the Crashdown. We walked close to each other, not close enough in my opinion, but close.

"Lunch?" I looked up at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Yeah, if you want." He looked at me as we walked.

"So, like in the caf."

"Sure."

"Okay great. It's a date." Oh god, did I really just say that? Quick Liz, think of something! We had stopped in front of the Crashdown by now, and all I really wanted to do was go inside and talk with Sasha. Try and figure out what this past week meant.

"No it's not a date. It's…. A lunch." He smiled and nodded.

"Lunch. Right."

"I better get home." He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." We kind of just stared at each other until he looked over my shoulder and seemed to snap out of the bubble we had ourselves in. He looked back at me and smiled that amazing almost crooked smile.

"Night Liz."

"Goodnight." He walked past me and my eyes followed him for a few seconds. I turned and walked toward the door of the Crashdown.

The next day Topolsky cornered me, and told me what she was really about. A guidance counselor. And Michael is about to be expelled. Wonderful. This week was a lot to handle, so let's hope next week is nothing like this one.

_Since I found out about Max and Michael and Isabel, I've been thinking a lot about secrets. That for everyone who has a secret, there's someone else who needs to know what that secret is. How sometimes secrets keep people from feeling like they belong, and sometimes secrets make you feel like you do belong. And now even I, Liz Parker, the smallest of small town girls, with the simplest of lives. Even I have something to hide. _


	4. OMG

Okay, so some really bad news. My computer crashed, and I lost EVERYTHING... All my stories, all my saved stuff, everything. I can get a few things back, the things I've posted here and on other sites, but the stuff I was working on, and the stuff I hadn't posted yet, it's all gone... I didn't back anything up because I was afraid someone would steal my disks. I was an idiot!  
! Word of advice, BACK YOUR SHIT UP! I'll try and keep going with what I've got, but I honestly don't have the patience to do anything right now. I promise I'll do what I can, but I feel so bad about this all right now, I don't think it'll be anytime soon...


	5. Monsters

**I do not own anything other than the **_**Original**_** character 'Sasha', and MY **_**Original**_** plot. Everything else belongs to the writers, actors, directors, and anyone else who owns the show 'Roswell'. BTW: I've neglected to mention this before, but most of the dialogue is taken from the show. So again, that's not mine either.**

_**Sorry about the short chapter. I've been trying to get this chapter out for weeks, but after my computer issues, I haven't really felt like writing, and that just added to the fact that the third episode didn't give me a lot to go off made this chapter really hard for me. Again, I'm sorry for the delay, and for the shortness of the chapter. I'm gonna start, and hopefully finish the next chapter today or tomorrow, so maybe I can get a few more chapters out before the Christmas rush starts. Thank you to those faithful readers out there who are being patient with me.**_

Time Travel

By: DropDeadRomantic

_**Chapter Three - Monsters**_

_September 31st, Journal Entry Three_

_I'm Liz Parker and I can't see my future. Have you ever just looked at yourself in a mirror and wondered what you'd look like or be doing in five year's? Have you ever thought about what's going to happen in the next hour or even the next day? I've never done that, but this week, I've been doing nothing but wondering about the future._

"What will the future bring? In ancient times man looked to the heavens to answer this question. Today our methods are a little more scientific, more personal. What will the future bring for you?" The whole class was bored out of their minds. Topolsky was talking about the future, our futures to be exact, and she was boring most of us. I was sitting with Maria and Sasha in the second to the last row. All I could focus on however, was Max. He and Isabel were three rows in front of us. Isabel looks about as bored as the rest of us, but Max looked like he was focused on something else completely. He didn't look bored, just elsewhere.

"As the millennium nears, all eyes are on you. There are so many opportunities out there for young people today, and I want to help you discover exactly what's right for you." Maria and Sasha were whispering to each other and snickering, so I leaned over to ask what they were talking about. Maria leaned into me and whispered that they were giving the students around us their jobs.

"Let me just make this easer for her, ummm. Tasty Freeze." She pointed to a boy in the front row who was sleeping on his neighbors shoulder.

"Denny's." She pointed to a girl who was filling her nails.

"Now I'm not so sure about this one." She said pointing to a boy who had out a switch blade and was carving something into his desk. "Either Gas World or Prison." Maria and Sasha started giggling again, continuing their little game on the students. My mind however, was on something else.

_Listening to Topolsky, I suddenly realized it wasn't my future I was worried about at all. My future was full of all kinds of promise._

I snuck a peek at Max, only to see him sneaking one at me. He looked at me for a few seconds, with what I thought was longing, but maybe it's because the room is dark and I can't really see.

_If I could just get through my present._

I saw Kyle turn and look at me, so I smiled at him. We were friends. He still wanted me to set him up with Sasha, but I wasn't so sure about it. It would only include him into this big mess I call Alien Life.

"So, over the next few days, you all will be coming into my office so I can evaluate where your strengths and weaknesses lye. And, as you all know, I'm new here. But most importantly, this will give me a chance to find out who you all really are." I looked back at Topolsky to see her looking at Max and Isabel. That just made her 'Guidance Counselor' story seem all the more fake.

"Okay, so you rear ended Sheriff Valenti. Are you okay?" I asked Maria and the tree of us walked the halls after Topolsky was done with her speech.

"Oh yeah. It was a love tap. It was nothing I can't handle." I tried to keep up with her pace down the stairs.

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm telling you, total fender bender, minor damage. And you know what? It probably wouldn't have-" Sasha interrupted her rant.

"Probably not. But Isabel was there, and you need to get over it. No one was hurt, and she didn't mean to freak you out." Sasha explained.

"Wait, Isabel was there?" I asked confused. Why was Isabel in Maria's car? All Maria had told me so far was that she had run into the back of Sheriff Valenti's truck.

"Yes, and It's not like she was deliberately trying to mess with your head Maria. She was only trying to make the car ride more enjoyable for the both of you." Sasha spoke as if she knew Isabel. Like she had known Isabel all her life. I looked at her with question clearly written on my face. Her cheeks turned pink as she shook her head at me.

"Whatever. Look, it really does take two to tango, so how can I tango with the girl if she wants nothing more than to creep me out?" We were at our lockers now, well, Maria's and mine, and I traded my English book out for my Bio book.

"Okay Maria, look. I will talk to Max, and I'll have him talk to Isabel, but the important thing is for us to stay in control. Okay?" I shut my locker door and we continued down the hall to my class. We had this period close to each other. I was in room 115, Maria was in 118 and Sasha was in 112. We were in the same hallway, so we dropped each other at our classrooms. We went to Sasha's class first.

"Okay kitties, I'll see you at lunch." She kissed both our cheeks and gave us hugs. We said goodbye and continued to my class.

"I am in control, Liz." She stopped when she saw the 'Double Feature Creature Feature' poster on one of the lockers. I tore the poster down before she could freak out.

"Molecular Biologist. Or a dream dream dream job would be Head of Molecular Biology Research at Harvard." I nodded as I answered Topolsky's question. She wrote my answer on her notepad and nodded at me.

"Thanks fantastic. Now what job do you actually think you'll have in ten years?" She looked down her nose at me with imploring eyes.

"Molecular Biologist." I nodded again. She jotted down some notes, and then help up a large card.

"Okay let's play a relationship game. Tell me which character in this picture is the most like you and tell me what they're doing at the park." I looked at the picture. It depicted what looked like a group of kids building a tree house. I would probably be the one holding the stool for the other girl. I told her so. She nodded, jotted down some more notes, and said that we were done, that I could leave.

"Okay sure." I said to Amanda before I walked away. I had gotten back to class, only having missed half the period, after talking with Topolsky. Class had just ended and I had to get to my next class when Amanda and Sandra had stopped me asking about homework that was due tomorrow.

I walked down the hall and when Max came around the corner I started panicking. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to talk to him, or if we should just ignore each other. He answered that question for me though.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey." We stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"So how. How's it goin?" He asked. He looked nervous for some reason, and it made my stomach flutter.

"Good. It's going good."

"Good. That's good. Ummm. Great" Oh god, could this get any more awkward?

"Okay." I said. He wasn't looking at me, but I could do nothing but stare at his face.

"Max, is everything okay? 'Cause it looked like you wanted to say something just then." He finally turned to look at me. His eyes were wide, and he still looked nervous.

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to say hi." I couldn't look at him anymore so I turned and slowly started walking down the hall. He followed behind me and I was almost happy that I didn't have to look at him anymore. He made me forget things.

"Just uh... Stepping out from behind the tree." I looked back at him with confusion, my brows pushed together on my forehead.

"What tree?"

"No, forget it." This was just too awkward so I figured I better change the subject, it would be easier than this conversation.

"Ummm. Max, do you know what happened with Maria and Isabel?" I looked up at him and watched as his face fell a little.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard." He switched his binder into his other hand as he nodded.

"Right. I just, sort of promised Maria that I would mention it. See, Isabel kind of makes Maria-" I turned my head as I saw Mr. Franklin waving his hands around. I'm sure my face showed my confusion, but I continued like I hadn't seen anything.

"Nervous?" I looked at Max in shock.

"No, she just creeps her out." We both looked ahead of us to see Sasha digging in her backpack for something. Max and I continued to stare at her until her head turned up to look at us.

"Never mind. Just continue like I hadn't interrupted." She flapped her hand in the air as if to swipe the words off a chalk board.

"Bye Liz. Bye Maxwell." She giggled as she waved at us and turned around, walking to her next class. We stared after her in confusion. I was wondering why Sasha was so strange sometimes, but my guess is that Max was wondering how she knew what we were talking about.

"So you want to be a scientist. Wow. That's exciting."

"Yeah."

"You seem very sure of yourself."

Topolsky had asked me to come to her office again for another meeting about my future. I got the feeling that she didn't think I would get what I wanted when it came to my dream job.

"Well, the first time I walked into a chemistry lab. I just knew." I smiled at the memory. The beakers, the water pumps, and having to pretty much memorize the periodic table.

"There's this smell, the sulfur smell. It's like I was home." I smiled gently at her while she continued to jot things down.

"What makes you think that world is right for you?" She laughed, but continued.

"Other than the smell." A big smile broke out on my face as I answered her.

"The world is so mysterious, and science is a way of figuring it out." She nodded, but raised her left eyebrow.

"With science, there are ways to figuring out everything. Facts. When you're conducting an experiment, you're in control of everything." Her smile got somewhat smug and larger. She nodded and wrote while she spoke.

"So you like to be in control.'

"Of course." I nodded somewhat hesitantly, wondering where she was going to take that little observation.

"You make a lot of plans don't you?"

"You've gotta have a plan." Even I could tell my voice sounded slightly scolding. It was my way of living, who was she to question it?

"What about taking it as it comes?" She raised both her eyebrows this time, now looking at me from above her glasses, her head tilted downward.

"No." I shook my head. I know how it sounds, arrogant and confident, but I truly believed what I had said. You always need a plan, how are you suppose to get anything done otherwise?

"Sometimes you don't have a choice." Now she sounded slightly scolding. However, she smiled at me, wrote down a few things, then told me I could leave.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. After explaining the schedule to everyone at the Crashdown for the next two weeks, Sasha and Maria and I were about to get back to work. Maria went out the swinging door while I put away the hour's board and Sasha fixed her head piece. She walked right back in not a second later and pointed towards the back room.

"You know what? You take the front, I'm gonna go do that can inventory that your father was talking about."

"Maria." Sasha and I grabbed her, forcing her to explain.

"She's out there." She had a panicked look on her face, and I knew immediately who she was talking about.

"Maria, come on. You can't keep doing this." I looked out the small window in the door to see Isabel reading a book at one of the booths in Maria section. I took her face in my hands and made her look me in the eyes.

"Please, for me, try and be friendly with Isabel. I know that this is weird and so out of the ordinary for us, but I really need you to do this for me. Please?" She sighed and I let go of her head as she nodded.

"Sure. Okay. Great, just one big happy family." She walked out the door and towards Isabel's table. I sighed and shook my head. I looked at Sasha to see her watching them out of the corner of her eye. I rolled my eyes and pulled Sasha towards the back room. She was suppose to do the can inventory this week, not Maria.

"Work." I lightly pushed her towards the rows of cans, then turned and walked back towards the dining area. As I walked out, I saw Sheriff Valenti sitting at a stool and watching Maria. I watched as Maria got his drink, and as he turned to look at Isabel. I watched as he whispered some crap about protecting her before I stepped in.

"It's time for that can inventory, Maria." I looked at the Sheriff.

"Can I ring this up for you, Sheriff?" I smiled at him as he pulled out three dollars and set them on the counter.

"Keep the change." He got up, grabbed his coke, and walked out. Maria and I watched him go until Sasha came up to us.

"What was that?" We looked over at her. Her face was worried.

"He was questioning Maria while ordering a Coke." Her face paled a bit.

"That was today? Oh god." She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. It looked as if she was going through her memory's to figure something out. Her eyes were rolling around behind her eye lids and her mouth parted slightly.

"Sasha?" Maria asked. We watched as Sasha's head snapped up, her eyes opened, and looked as if she had been snapped out of a dream. She shook her head a little and looked at us, scared.

"We have a problem."

~Hours later / Maria's POV~

I had been running around for hours, trying to get everyone's food to the correct tables. Liz's hour chart was a piece of crap, there were only three people working today. Me, Sasha, and the cook. I was handing change to a woman with two kids when Max walked in.

"Liz isn't here, and if she were I would kill her." I pulled money out of the register as the woman readjusted her daughter on her hip, while her little boy continued to shoot his mother and Max with his toy laser gun.

"Excuse me, there's nothing scary in that UFO Center is there? I mean, there's nothing real right?" Max answered that he had never been in the center, but before I could say anything Sasha stepped up and answered for me.

"No, of course not. Why would you think such a thing? There's no such thing as aliens, especially here in Roswell." She looked down at the little boy who had stopped shooting at his mom and Max. "Even though it says so on the menu." She smiled back at him when he gave her a toothy grin.

"Are you okay?" Max asked after the family left and I got back to work.

"Of course I'm okay. Don't I look okay?" I asked while clearing off a table.

"Well, you just short changed her ten bucks." He had a slight smile on his face, unable to keep the humor out of his voice. I did a double take at his face. I did what?

"Oh my god." I rushed over to the door and stepped outside, only to see the family on the other side of the street, about to step into the UFO Center.

"Oh my god. I can't leave, I've got four table's waiting on me." I looked behind me to see Sasha not too far away, I yelled her name to get her attention. She said something to the customers she was serving then jogged over to where Max and I were.

"Can you go give ten dollars to a woman with red hair and two kids? She just walked into the UFO Center." Sasha shook her head but looked at Max.

"I can't, but Max could. Right Max?" She smiled at him then walked off. Max turned to me with a confused look.

"Is she always like that?"

"Like she's reading your mind?" He nodded.

"Yeah, she does that a lot." I handed him the money and said thank you. He nodded and walked off towards the UFO Center. I ran back into the Café and got back to work.

~Back to Liz's POV~

"You never did tell us what was going on." I said to Sasha as we got under the cover of my bed. She snuggled up together and she sighed. Our relationship was weird, strange even. We were so close emotionally that it was hard not to ask question about what she knew, and why she's here. The thing's she won't tell me.

"Something's changing." She whispered it, like she was afraid. I looked up at her, my brows pulled together in my confusion.

"What do you mean, Changing?"

"I need to make a decision Liz. I need to decide to either tell you all everything, or keep going like nothing is different." I nodded to her, urging her to keep going.

"If I tell even just one of you what will happen, the whole outcome could change, simply because you know of it. But if I don't tell you, I won't be able to keep it all straight." She huffed, got out of bed and started pacing. I sat up so I could try and calm her down, but she kept talking.

"It's like a movie, in my head. I can see the next three years like it was a play I had memorized by heart. I know everything, decisions that will be made, people that will become involved. Everything." She slowed, then sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands.

"But it's changing, and things are disappearing. I'm trying so hard to keep everything the way it was, the way it's supposed to be, but it's not working." She sighed and flopped back onto to bed. She sighed again as I started running my fingers through her hair. I felt a pull in my head before we both gasped, images filling our heads.

We saw all of us, the whole group, at the quarry, holding hands. Sasha had her eyes closed, but a second later they opened and everyone fell to pieces. Maria ran to Michael and they held each other for dear life. Alex and Isabel were on the ground crying into each other's arms. Max and I, we were holding each other, simply looking into each other's eyes. Kyle and Sheriff Valenti were hugging.

Sasha was standing off to the side, watching us all with a smile on her face. She looked peaceful as she slowly disappeared into the wind. No one noticed until the me in the vision turned to look at her. I was abruptly thrown out of the vision, and I found myself slumping on my bed with Sasha next to me. She sat up with a big smile on her face.

"That's it!" She squealed and laughed while she hugged me. I had no clue what any of that meant, but I'm assuming it had something to do what her being from the future and not being able to tell me about it.

"We've got to talk to everyone after Maria talks to Valenti." She kissed my cheek and went to her room.

_~ The Next day ~_

It was so hard to concentrate with him standing right next to me. We were in Bio and I was writing our findings out on the lab sheet, while Max finished up the experiment. I was having a little trouble explaining when had happened and what didn't during the experiment when I heard a little huff come from Max. I looked up from my paper and smiled.

"I'll help you if you help me." I was surprised when he asked. It was like he was reading my mind.

"Okay" I put my pencil down and grabbed the injector on my way to him. He help open the tree root as I injected the gel into it. I went back to the lab, hoping he would follow me and help me with it.

_Thud_

I looked at the ground. Max's notebooks were on the floor. I bent down to help him pick them up when his hand covered mine. I looked up at his face, and saw the concern written in his eyes.

"I know this is all really strange." He said as he stared into my eyes.

"No, no, no it's not." I shook my head, trying to imagine what this situation must be like for him. Having to keep a secret his whole life. Never getting close to anyone, always on the outside.

"And keeping a secret like this a lot of pressure."

"Yeah, but Max I would never even say anything."

"I know, I know. Never on purpose. I believe that." He paused. "But what about Maria?"

"Maria? Max, Maria… No, she's like completely trust worthy. She wouldn't tell a soul."

"So she'll be okay when she talks to Valenti tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, totally. She'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Right. Okay." He nodded and we continued to look into each other's eyes. I got this feeling in my stomach, this floating, amazing feeling that had me wondering if I was still on earth, or up in the clouds. His hand reached up and caressed my cheek and I couldn't help but notice that his hand was soft, but rough at the same time.

"So, how about we see what your computer profile has to say about you, okay Liz?" I nodded at Topolsky and watched as she dug through her papers and pulled my profile out of a neat stack. She put on her glasses and read it over. At points she would smile, at other's she would frown, and sometimes she would get this glint in her eye. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I know you said you wanted to be a Molecular Biologist, but apparently you are more suited for the Education field of work." She handed my profile to me and let me look it over. It was all a little confusing at first, but once I got a good look at it I found words like 'Good work ethic', 'like's children', and 'enjoys being in charge'. I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering how any of those things meant I would be a good teacher.

"Teaching requires a lot of the talents and traits that seem to come naturally to you, Ms. Parker. I highly suggest reconsidering your profession decision. You may go." She waved her hand at the door as she picked up her phone and started punching in numbers, and as I left I could hear the start of her conversation.

"9505789264123, Kathleen Topolsky for Agent Pierce."

_The future was always so clear to me, a straight path towards my goal. I just never counted on there being any intersections. I guess that's what makes life more interesting. Keeping yourself open, letting new people in, changing your mind, not being afraid of the unexpected. But what gets me every time, it's that life is so unexpected, nothing goes according to plan, and sometimes... Well, sometimes you just have to go with it. _

End Chapter

_**I have to tell you guys, even after all my computer problems and all the chaos in my life, it felt soooo good to write again. I haven't been writing a lot, afraid that my personal feelings would end up in the story, and the chapter would be horrible, but it didn't, and I'm so happy about that. Lol. I was afraid that this chapter would be nothing but heartbreak after heartbreak, because honestly, I had a lot of opportunities to do just that. **_

_**Again, I want to thank all my readers and all the people who have been so patient with me. You guys are the reason I keep writing! So Thank You all sooo much.**_


End file.
